Touch of Love
by Lavareef
Summary: Somtimes a touch of Love is all you need to set your heart ablaze. Drabble Series.
1. Bloody Mary

_**AN: This is my drabble series. It will contain one-shots similar to "How Bunnies Do it & Breathing for Two. I have no excuse for writing these so all I can do is hope that you enjoy them!**_

* * *

_**Bloody Mary**_

An extremely loud crash was Haruka's first clue that he was no longer alone. He chuckled softly as he heard a soft curse coming from the boy that managed to worm his way into his heart. Haruka rolled his eyes in exasperation as he eyed the line of spittle on the pillow, he hated it when he drooled while he was sleeping. Without hesitating any longer, Haruka pulled at the bed sheets to cover his sleepy head and he braced himself for…_him._ When he heard the familiar click of the light switch, he was extremely glad he had covered himself because the light was so damn bright, even from his snug hiding place.

"Oh," he heard Makoto say with a soft voice. Haruka could picture the look on Makoto's face so vividly that he had to supress a small smile. He knew the boy was looking at him with a slightly tilted head, mouth agape and hazy and very horny eyes. _Yup, just like him._

"Noooo," Haruka clenched his eyes shut and hoped that Makoto would not pursue any hot activities tonight.

"Oh yes."

Haruka winced as the sheet was roughly yanked back over his sleepy head, exposing him to the extremely harsh lights in the room. From his sprawled position on the bed, Haruka looked up to gaze at the olive-haired male that was now sitting next to him, sexy and arousing gaze ever so present in those emerald gems.

"Ugh, Makoto, I was sleeping." Haruka tried to reach out for the sheets but a mischievous glint in Makoto's eyes was enough to let Haruka know that his peaceful slumber belonged to the past.

"Well, fuck that," Makoto responded as he lewdly licked at his bottom lip, casting a burning and hot gaze over Haruka's body.

Haruka moaned loudly as he buried his face in the pillow again, careful to avoid the patch of spittle that he had left behind earlier during his little nap. He tried to zone out to the sounds surrounding him but when he heard the click of the stereo he wanted to get up and punch Makoto. He huffed as the song started blaring through the stereo, effectively pushing away the last piece of quietness that Haruka had left. The raven-haired male was sick of the song that Makoto had been playing non-stop for days now, if he had to hear about some random dude fucking some random girl on the hood of his car ever again, he would fuck Makoto on the hood of _his_ car!

"Turn that shit off," Haruka replied loudly as he tried to voice his feelings over that abhorrent piece of shit that is supposed to be called music.

"Drink?"

Haruka looked up and eyed Makoto with suspicion. It was clear to Haruka that the olive-haired male had already had plenty enough to drink and he shook his head in exasperation.

"I think you've had enough," Haruka replied while scrunching his nose. In that short period of time, the room had already began to smell of alcohol and the olive-haired male was obviously the culprit.

"Not for me stupid, for you, to unwind," Makoto purred as he toyed with the bottle of clear liquid in his hands.

Haruka simply shook his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Here he was, thinking he could have a little nap without anyone disturbing him. The other boys had insisted on a small party to celebrate their win in the relay but Haruka had been too tired to go out. Apparently, Makoto was not ready to stop partying and Haruka just had to be caught up in the middle.

Makoto shrugged and placed the bottle back on the shelf and he lazily kicked off his shoes. Normally, Makoto would always leave his shoes at the front door but whenever Makoto was drunk, he was _different…_

Haruka braced himself for the inevitable and pushed his face in the soft pillow. He gasped loudly as he felt Makoto's weight pressed against his back. As if that wasn't bad enough, he could feel Makoto push his treasure against his behind.

"Makoto!" Haruka huffed loudly as he tried to buck the olive-haired male off of him. This was just what Haruka needed, his lover dry-humping him through blankets at four in the morning.

Makoto moaned against Haruka's ear and he flicked out his tongue to tease the lobe. Haruka gasped softly but he tried to control his body, if he gave in now, he was sure his little nap time was completely over.

"Let's get naked, I want to fuck," Makoto purred sexily in Haruka's ear and the raven-haired male rolled his eyes but he still smiled a small smile. Whenever Makoto was drunk, he would always talk dirty.

"You always want to fuck," Haruka retorted as he once more tried to shrug Makoto off of him, yet his attempt was in vain as the backstroke swimmer was just too heavy.

"I was having a really good sleep, you know?", Haruka whined as he could feel Makoto's throbbing attachment digging into his back as he rocked over Haruka.

"Yeah, in my bed!" Makoto huffed loudly as he nudged Haruka's side.

Haruka smiled lazily into the pillow. Makoto did have a point though, the raven-haired male was indeed snoozing in Makoto's bed. Haruka had been tossing and turning in his own bed for an hour before he finally gave up. Given that they didn't live that far away, Haruka had snuck into Makoto's house and soon found himself sprawled on top of the olive-haired male's bed. The familiar scent of Makoto had made Haruka relax and he fell asleep almost instantly, with a big and sexy smile gracing his beautiful face.

Little did Haruka know, that Makoto was still in the mood to party and that the boy deemed it right to continue right here and now. Haruka also didn't know that Makoto would be this drunk, he did seem rather sober when the raven-haired male left him alone with Nagisa and Rei.

"You left so early," Makoto whined softly as he brushed away Haruka's hair from his neck, only to attach his strong and soft lips against the skin of Haruka's neck.

Haruka shivered as Makoto's teeth softly grazed the skin of his neck, sending delicious tingles down his spine right to his southern part_._

"I was _really_ tired," Haruka said pointedly, hoping that Makoto would still take the subtle hint. Even though that Haruka wasn't entirely sure what he wanted anymore as well.

"You're always tired," Makoto snorted as he nipped softly at the skin of Haruka's neck yet again.

With a deep sigh, Haruka pushed himself up slightly so that he could roll over onto his back. This was rather difficult considering the fact that Makoto was all over him. Makoto's face was just inches away from his own and Haruka could almost taste Makoto's breath already. Vaguely he wondered whether he would get intoxicated from just kissing Makoto.

"Hi," Makoto said with a huge grin on his face, looking at the raven-haired male with lust and passion.

Haruka poked his tongue out at the olive-haired male and the latter swooped in quickly, sucking Haruka's tongue between his lips. Haruka sighed softly and opened his mouth to give Makoto some room to explore properly. He never liked kissing Makoto that much when the latter had been drinking, but tonight, he would make an exception. Haruka could taste different flavours on Makoto's tongue as it tickled the insides of his mouth. Vaguely, he could make out the strongest taste of them all; tomato. Haruka rarely drank cocktails and normally Makoto doesn't drink those either. However, with the right amount of pressure stemming from a certain bubbly blonde, Makoto would drink almost anything.

"Tangy," Haruka panted between kisses. Even though that he was really enjoying a nice nap, he was glad that he had given in because… Makoto's kisses are to die for even if they are alcohol-flavoured.

Makoto grinned goofily at the raven-haired male. "Mary Mary quite contrary," he sang with a bright and fuzzy smile. He plunged his tongue in Haruka's mouth again and the raven-haired male was greeted with the strong scent of liquor.

"Not quite the virgin," Haruka murmured dryly as he gazed at Makoto with wide and lustful eyes.

"Never," Makoto snorted and he leaned in for another kiss. However, the kiss didn't exactly happen because before Makoto knew it, he belched loudly and he smiled sheepishly at his lover.

"Sexy," Haruka said with raised eyebrows while trying to sound unimpressed. Considering it was Haruka, he managed to be as unimpressed as usual.

"You know it," Makoto winked at Haruka and the raven-haired male sighed deeply and wacked Makoto lightly on the head. It was one thing to do be drunk but belching while trying to make out… _just no._

"You really shouldn't drink so much, I don't even think you're supposed to drink those after seven." Haruka retorted quietly, mostly talking to himself, completely ignoring the sex God that was sitting in front of him.

Makoto squinted at Haruka and the raven-haired male tried to supress his smile. Makoto had his thinking face on and when he was drunk, it looked so ridiculous, not even nerd-glasses would make him look smart right now.

"I don't think I'm supposed to fuck my best friend either but when has that ever stopped me?" Makoto winked at Haruka and the raven-haired male gaped at his friend. Really? Did he just say those words out loud? Haruka blinked at Makoto for a few seconds and he turned his face away and gazed at the bottle of liquor on the shelf. Haruka even made sure to scrunch his nose and grunt to make his displeasure and disgust clear to the drunk boy.

"Oh please, you know you're going to get fucked, right?" Makoto leaned in close and his breath tickled Haruka's ear. The raven-haired male willed his cheeks not to colour but it was too late considering Makoto was gently licking the skin on Haruka's neck.

Haruka pushed Makoto away softly and gazed at the beauty sitting next to him. He contemplated his actions but he knew there was only one option left, not that he minded anymore. Makoto had turned him on big time, even if the poor boy was drunk.

"At least turn that shitty music off," Haruka bit out softly as he ruffled his hands through Makoto's soft and smooth hair.

"But I like it," Makoto continued to dot Haruka's neck with soft kisses and Haruka gasped softly at the delicious sensations that were running through his body. He knew he had to convince Makoto one way or the other to turn the music off because he would not fuck while that piece of whatever was playing.

"Wouldn't you rather listen to me instead?" Haruka purred softly in Makoto's ear, he even added a little moan to entice his lover to finally turn the music off and let some peace and quiet return to the room.

"You better be fucking loud," Makoto said with a smug expression as he stood up and turned the music off. Haruka sighed deeply in relief as the room was filled with silence. He knew it wouldn't stay that way too long because he could never be silent once they were together. Makoto smiled lazily at Haruka and the raven-haired male nodded in approval.

"Turn the lights off too," Haruka added quickly as he rubbed at his sleepy eyes, trying to coax himself into staying awake and responsive.

"You know I want to look at you," Makoto said with a serious tone, quite surprised that Haruka would want to do it in the dark because they never do it like that.

Haruka rolled his eyes and turned on the small light on the nightstand. It's usually used when Makoto's reading a book while Haruka tried to sleep.

"Better?" Haruka questioned as he gestured at the light switch one last time, hoping that Makoto would turn the bright lights off. He sighed happily when the room was plunged in darkness except for the small and gloomy light.

Haruka shivered under Makoto's intense gaze and Haruka could feel his chest going up and down rapidly, waiting in anticipation. Haruka swung his feet out onto the floor so that the raven-haired male was sitting on the edge of the bed. Haruka's gaze was drawn to Makoto's beautiful and strong hands as he unbuckled his belt. Haruka blinked as Makoto took off his clingy jeans, throwing them haphazardly behind him. With another swift movement, Makoto took off his shirt and Haruka was left breathless. No matter how many times he saw Makoto almost naked, it made his heart and stomach clench deliciously. The boy was too damn gorgeous to be healthy and Haruka was glad that he was the one that could be with Makoto at the end of the day. It would always be just them and no one else. He would kill if anyone tried to touch that gorgeous and sexy boy. Haruka ran his tongue smoothly over his own lips, earning a soft grunt from Makoto that gazed at the raven-haired male with hazy eyes.

Makoto grunted once more and he slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. With a soft yank, the boxers were peeled off and Haruka gazed at the naked beauty in front of him. Haruka licked his lips again as Makoto came closer to him, perfectly naked, perfectly hard, just plain _perfect._

Makoto stopped when his toes stubbed against Haruka's. The olive-haired male tilted his head slightly, shooting a small look of question at Haruka. Makoto held his member in his hand and bit down on his lips. He knew that Haruka would want it, he always did.

Haruka pushed Makoto's hand away and took in the sight in front of him. He had seen it a countless times before but that didn't make it any less special or magnificent. He rested his hands on Makoto's hips and pulled the delicious boy closer. Haruka wasted no time considering he wasn't a very patient person anyway. He swirled the tip of his tongue over Makoto's prized attachment.

"So damn good," Makoto hummed appreciatively as he enjoyed the treatment Haruka was giving him. Who would have thought Haruka was this good with his mouth, in fact, Haruka was good at everything that he did.

Haruka grabbed Makoto's hips with a bit more force, effectively locking the beauty in place. He could feel Makoto's fingers digging into his small shoulders. Haruka hummed in appreciation because a drunk Makoto did have certain advantages. For instance, Makoto would stay _hard_ for ages and Haruka almost swooned when he thought of all the things they could do for the remainder of the night.

The raven-haired male looked up at where Makoto's head was thrown back, his mouth open slightly. Haruka couldn't think of anything more sexy than his lover. Makoto was softly rocking his hips back and forth, setting a slow and steady pace. Secretly, Haruka hoped that Makoto had forgotten about fucking him because Haruka was really enjoying this control he had over the olive-haired male.

"Haru," he gasped loudly as he felt his knees starting to give way. Makoto was shivering as the pleasure shot through his body. Haruka knew that Makoto would want him to stop but the raven-haired male was enjoying this far too much. The raven-haired male sucked harder and hummed around the jewel that was tucked neatly into his mouth.

"Haru," Makoto whined again as he threw his head back in exasperation.

Haruka pouted at the olive-haired male. He attempted to get his lips back around the hardness but he only managed a small lick as Makoto pushed him back onto the matrass. The olive-haired male grinned and waved his finger at Haruka.

"Naughty."

Haruka huffed, he never liked it when he was robbed from his most favourite toy of the world. Makoto crawled on top of the raven-haired male and kissed him lazily. Even when he was drunk, he needed those passionate kisses because they made him feel loved and special. He plunged his tongue in Haruka's mouth and his heart fluttered when he heard Haruka gasp softly.

Makoto used his strong hands to draw circles on Haruka's thighs. The raven-haired male felt his skin burn and gave in to Makoto completely. The olive-haired male spread Haruka's legs a bit, never stopping to caress them in a sensual way. Haruka could feel Makoto peel off his boxers and he lifted his cute behind so Makoto could slip them off completely. Another deep kiss was shared and Haruka gasped at the sensation of Makoto's member against his own. When Makoto rocked his hips, Haruka could only throw his head back and pant heavily. Who needed a nap when you could have this?

"I'm gonna take you so hard," Makoto promised as he traced butterfly kisses along Haruka's jaw.

"I dare you," Haruka teased as his eyes fluttered close, relishing every touch he received.

Makoto sat back a little, simply gazing at the shivering mess in front of him. He was at a loss of words because Haruka was so damn sexy. His mussed up hair, mouth slightly open, panting loudly, perfect body,…

Haruka tilted his head slightly wondering why Makoto wasn't doing anything anymore. Had he forgotten the next step? Haruka nudged Makoto's leg with his toes and grinned at the olive-haired male. He tried to show the need in his gaze but Makoto didn't seem to understand.

"Oh," Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed that he had zoned-out for a few seconds. The boy with the emerald gems slipped off the bed and rummaged through the chest of drawers to find the bottle of lube.

Before Haruka realised it properly, Makoto sat back on the bed with coated fingers. The olive-haired male messily pressed his lips against Haruka's to make the latter relax. Makoto pushed a finger inside and Haruka tried to relax around the little intruder. A second finger was soon added and Haruka moaned softly into Makoto's mouth. Their tongues slid along each other as Makoto sunk his fingers in deeper, softly brushing against Haruka's prostate. A loud moan escaped from Haruka's lips and Makoto grinned at his lover. _What a sexy sound!_

Haruka's legs fell apart and he just lay there, aroused and content as Makoto continued to pleasure him with his fingers.

"I need you," Haruka panted loudly as he felt Makoto teased one of his stiffened nipples.

"Your wish is my command," Makoto grinned as he looked up with a smouldering hot gaze at Haruka.

Makoto sat back and grabbed the bottle of lube once again.

"Want me to do it," Haruka asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at the _beauty._

"No, you'll end up sucking it again," Makoto chuckled softly as he coated his prized attatchment.

"Dammit," Haruka teased as he licked his lips seductively.

Haruka watched Makoto's face as he looked down between Haruka's legs and the latter felt his cheeks heat up. He almost wanted to close his eyes again so that Makoto would stop gazing at him like a fucking predator ready to devour its prey. Makoto shuffled closer and hummed appreciatively as he bumped his jewel against Haruka's behind.

Makoto tore his gaze away from the raven-haired male and lifted Haruka's thighs up slightly. Haruka gave Makoto an encouraging moan and the olive-haired male took his position and pushed in slowly. Makoto's eyes fluttered shut as he pushed his way in softly to make sure he didn't cause to much pain to the raven-haired male. Haruka tried to relax as much as possible, opening up to his lover.

Haruka hissed as he could feel Makoto sliding all the way in, stretching him far more than his fingers had done.

"God, you feel so heavenly," Makoto hummed as wriggled around a little bit.

Makoto rocked back and forth again, entranced by the view for a few moments before dropping down on top of the raven-haired male. He plunged his tongue into Haruka's perfect mouth and slid it out, then back in again, keeping time with his thrusts.

Makoto groaned loudly and snapped his hips, thrusting deeper into the shivering boy with the blazing oceanic eyes. Makoto slid his hand around Haruka's member to give the boy all the pleasure he deserved. Haruka arched his back as pleasure shuddered through his body.

"M-m-makoto," Haruka panted loudly as he could feel his limit reaching soon. Haruka blushed as he saw Makoto glancing at him wickedly, giving the raven-haired male the approval he needed to let go completely.

Haruka threw his head back slightly, slipping his legs around Makoto's waist firmly. He was too worked up from all the pleasure he was receiving and he knew he was close. He also knew that Makoto would want to go on for ages as it was always the case when he was drunk.

Haruka's toes began to tingle as he felt the tell-tale tightening in his belly. It only took a few more deft strokes and Haruka arched up, his body stiffening against the olive-haired male. Haruka's eyes fluttered shut and bit down on Makoto's shoulder to ride out his orgasm.

Haruka could feel Makoto slow down and the boy even came to a complete stop.

"Need me to stop?" Makoto asked softly as he pressed a wet kiss against Haruka's cheek.

The raven-haired male shook his head and gazed at the olive-haired male with a look of lust and love. He wanted to make Makoto feel good as well so he would do his best to fulfil that task.

Haruka watched Makoto as the latter was setting a brutal rhythm once more. Haruka could already feel his body go limp but he would hold on just for Makoto. It was one of Haruka's favourite parts, getting to gaze at all the faces Makoto would make as he slowly reached the maximum pleasure.

When Makoto was drunk, it was the only time that the olive-haired male could truly let go. He never fucked Haruka the same when he was sober. When he was sober it wasn't called fucking, it was pure love-making. Makoto would always be gentle and he would never let himself get out of control. However, when he did get drunk and out of control, the boy with the emerald eyes would feel guilty and he would do anything to make it up to Haruka. The raven-haired male always insisted that everything was fine but Makoto would still shower him with love and he would do anything the raven-haired male would ask for.

Haruka was completely hard again as his prostate was constantly attacked by Makoto's hard treasure. He knew that it wouldn't take too much more to get him his second orgasm of the night. He could only hope that Makoto would join him soon because Haruka didn't know how much more he could possible take.

Makoto panted heavily as he felt all the tension in his body building to its maximum. He could feel Haruka squeeze down harder and it was all it took. Haruka felt it when Makoto came, just moments after he did for the second time. Makoto shuddered in Haruka's arms and Haruka muffled Makoto's loud cry with his warm lips. Haruka didn't release Makoto's lips until the latter stopped moving inside him. Makoto slid out and curled beside Haruka, nuzzling his neck and sighing contently.

"That was perfect," Makoto sighed contently, pressing a soft kiss against Haruka's cheek.

Haruka could only nod as he felt his eyes droop, sleep taking over him completely.

* * *

"Oh fuck!"

Haruka was startled awake and he blinked a few times, trying to get used to the harsh light of the sun.

"hmm?" Haruka inquired as he looked to his left to see the very worried face of his best friend.

"I'm so sorry!" Makoto's words rushed out, rubbing his thumb over Haruka's cheek lovingly.

"For what?" Haruka asked with a sleepy gaze in his eyes.

"Last night," Makoto said softly as nuzzled Haruka's neck, placing soothing kisses on the sensitive skin.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Haruka replied softly, brushing his long fingers through Makoto's soft hair.

"It's not okay," the olive-haired male muttered.

"I guess I am a bit sore," Haruka tried his best to sound hurt because he knew he would be showered with love within seconds.

"Want me to start us a bath?" Makoto asked with a lovely gaze and a dazzling smile.

"_Definitely."_

_**AN: I honestly don't even know where I get the ideas from :p If you have any requests, feel free to send them and I'll see what I can come up with. Also, if you would like to see a different pairing, please let me know because otherwise I'll end up with Haruka and Makoto all the time :)**_

_**Lots of love!**_


	2. Be my Halloween Pumpkin

_**Be my Halloween Pumpkin**_

_**A/N: This is dedicated to Kohei Takano! Hope you enjoy the Nitori and Rin fluff!**_

_**Pairing: Rin X Nitori**_

_**Rating: T ( No smut this time ;) )**_

_**Reason? I never have an excuse for the shenanigans that I produce :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Rin had never seen anything like it before in his entire life. Samezuka had been transformed into the school of terror and the cherry-haired boy couldn't help but smirk at all the decorations. It had been leading up to this night and he couldn't help but feel a little bit high on ecstasy. Tonight would be a blast and Rin was ready to enjoy a night filled with terror and screams.

Throughout the school different activities could be attended. For instance, you could watch a horror movie in the gym, go through the Hellish maze, eat typical Halloween treats, bob for apples,…

The cherry haired boy was lying on his bed, waiting for the exact moment when the event would be opened. He still had half an hour left and then it was time to have fun. Being in a younger year had its advantages since the older students were obliged to run the activities, Rin was happy just being a visitor.

"Oi, Nitori," Rin said with a smirk. He knew that the younger boy wasn't fond of anything that was Halloween-related. Nitori was more of a Valentine's day type and it made Rin smirk knowing that the poor boy would probably pee his pants later on.

"Yes Matsuoka-senpai?" Nitori said with a soft voice, he tried to sound as relaxed as possible but he was far from that. He hated this night so much and the fact that the school seemed hell-bend on making this such a festival made the boy squirm in his bed. He didn't want to be scared and he certainly didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his Senpai. In fact, more than before, Nitori tried to get Rin's attention but he didn't make that much progress. Rin would still treat him as a very close friend but nothing more. Nitori had given up hope several times already, only to start trying when Rin did something silly and cute. One day, Nitori had told himself to be strong and look for someone else that deserved his love and attention but when Rin came into the room with a splinter in his finger, Nitori was instantly dragged into Rin's vicious claws again. He had taken out the splinter with such care and was even surprised that he received a hug as a thank you. It was such a sweet gesture that Nitori couldn't help but feel his heart flutter happily.

"I can't wait till we go out, it'll be so much fun," Rin plucked at his T-shirt while containing his glee, he was really looking forward to going out. Normally Rin wasn't interested in these kinds of things but for some strange reason he couldn't fathom, he had always liked Halloween. Perhaps it was because he used to celebrate it with his friends from Iwatobi? Rin winced at the memories because now they left a sour taste in his mouth. He still wasn't on good terms with those boys and he huffed in annoyance. He wasn't going to let some fleeting memories sour his good mood.

With one swift movement, Rin swung his legs over the edge of his bed, sitting up. The cold floor tickled his feet and he got up and shivered with anticipation. He ducked into the bathroom to check his appearance one last time. He didn't bother to dress up because that was the one part that Rin disliked about Halloween. Luckily, it wasn't required if you were a 'visitor' so he was relieved that he didn't have to wear some kind of silly costume. Rin ruffled his hand through his mussed- up hair and he looked quite hot and sexy if he did say so himself. With one last glance, he left the bathroom to go get Nitori. When he approached the bed he looked over at the boy with the silver hair. He was staring out into the distance and Rin thought he looked kind of possessed. The cherry-haired boy waved his hand in front of Nitori's face and the latter didn't even move an inch. Rin chuckled a bit, the boy was probably imagining all kinds of gruesome events and Rin couldn't help but smile. He rolled his eyes while a playful smirk was gracing his gorgeous face. He snapped his fingers loudly and Nitori snapped out of his 'day-nightmare'. He had indeed been envisioning murder attempts and the likes and the boy was a shivering mess.

"You ready to go," Rin asked while ruffling his hand through the younger boy's hair.

"Do we have to? Perhaps I'll stay here, I'm not feeling so well," Nitori said while turning his head to the side. He could feel a blush creep up his cheeks since Rin was rather close. A bit too close for comfort, or perhaps not close enough…

"What do you mean, don't be a chicken shit and get off your lazy ass."

Nitori sighed deeply, of course Rin wouldn't believe him when he said he wasn't feeling well. He had tried that excuse several times before and he only gotten away with it once. It was like Rin had a sixth sense when it came to those things. He could feel a lot of things yet he didn't feel the love that Nitori would emit with everything that he did for the cherry-haired boy.

* * *

The two boys walked outside their dorm room and headed towards the entrance hall. They would receive a small drink and a map with all the activities they could take part in. The walk towards the entrance hall was silent but Rin didn't mind. He was already imagining the most tough guys screaming like little girls. It made a ghost of a smile appear on his face and he was grateful because the night would belong to him.

Nitori glanced around the entrance hall and he would sink into the ground if it were possible. Everything looked so creepy and disgusting to the boy. The decorations were beautiful except for the fact that Nitori didn't like Halloween decorations. He hated the spider webs, slimy goo against the walls, ghosts, witches and those damn creepy carved pumpkins made him want to scream and kick someone!

Nitori jumped up a little when Rin grabbed his hand and he let himself be guided by the cherry-haired boy. The silver haired male sighed deeply, he had arrived in the hall for exactly one minute and Rin had already managed to make him jump up. Would it be a bad thing to keep count?

"Want a drink?" Rin asked sweetly as they got in line to receive a drink.

Nitori just nodded and looked around some more. He did think that some students were dressed up rather nicely, he vaguely wondered what it would look like when Rin dressed up. He could only imagine Rin dressing up as a killer shark. Nitori smiled at the thought and he felt his mood lighten up considerably. He realised that the cherry-haired boy would be beside him the entire night so what was the worst thing that could happen?

Rin handed Nitori his drink and the cherry-haired male removed the candy from the edge of his glass. He smirked at the fake teeth candy and he nibbled on the sweetness. He and Gou had many of these types of sweets when they were younger. The downside is, they stick to your own teeth so badly.

Nitori giggled as he looked at all the weird faces Rin was making. The candy clearly stuck to his teeth and the cherry-haired boy was trying to get it from his teeth with his tongue. The silver-haired boy shook his head slightly and smirked. He took a sip of the so- called 'bloody' juice and his attention was drawn to the map that Rin was holding. He tugged it away from the red-haired boy and looked over all the activities. Nothing seemed to be that interesting and Nitori decided that he would let Rin choose what they would do. He knew that he would try to go for the less scary things and he might come off as weak to Rin and that was something that Nitori wanted to avoid at all costs.

Rin downed his drink like it was nothing and then gestured Nitori to get a move on. The younger boy handed Rin the map and the latter took the lead. He knew exactly what he wanted to do tonight.

"Where are we going," Nitori asked with a tentative voice.

"Let's do the maze first, I heard it was supposed to be really good," Rin said with wide grin.

Nitori sighed deeply and could already see all kinds of embarrassing moments heading his way. He would probably get lost so badly that he would end up crying and calling out to his mommy. Nitori had always hated mazes and he knew that would never change.

* * *

The two boys arrived and only had to wait for about five minutes before they could enter. A really cute girl was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Good evening you two," she said with a smile to die for. Nitori couldn't help but think that it would be okay to die tonight if she was there to greet him with that smile before he departed towards Hell.

"Good evening," Nitori would always be the polite one while Rin would just smirk and nod curtly.

"Before you enter the maze, I'll have to tie you two up," the girl spoke as if being tied up was normal and nothing to worry about.

"What," Rin asked with furrowed brows. No one said that would be a part of the deal.

"It's the rule, besides, there's nothing wrong with two cuties being tied up," the girl winked at the two boys and before they knew it, they were handcuffed to each other.

They stared at the cuffs in disbelief and sighed simultaneously. Nitori felt some kind of strange relief wash through his body because that meant that he would not be alone. Rin would be next to him the entire time and Nitori felt his stomach release millions of butterflies. Perhaps the maze would be the activity that would show Rin how much he meant to Nitori.

Rin tugged his hand and Nitori almost fell forwards. The cherry-haired male shook his head in annoyance and they entered the maze. It was pitch-black and Nitori squinted his eyes, in hopes of seeing something. He spotted a few lit decorations and they started walking. The silence was deafening to Nitori and the boy was desperately trying to find some sound he could concentrate on. He had never liked silence and especially not this kind of silence. What if some kind of deranged person would jump up in front of them. Would Rin kick that person in the balls just to protect him?

Nitori yelled loudly when he heard a rumbling sound next to him and he grasped Rin's hand tightly. Nitori was too afraid to take another step and he had his eyes clenched shut waiting for some kind of person to come and kill him.

"Nitori, that was my stomach, I haven't eaten in hours," Rin said sounding very annoyed.

Nitori sighed in relief and he could mentally kick himself for being such a scaredy cat. They continued their walk, Nitori walking slightly behind Rin, their cuffed hands touching from time to time. The touch would always send a delicious tingle throughout Nitori's body and he was glad for the darkness because he knew he was blushing furiously.

"Uhmpf," Nitori said as he walked straight into Rin. He hadn't noticed that the cherry-haired male had stopped moving. The silver-haired boy waited for Rin to start walking again but when the latter didn't move, Nitori couldn't help but feel a shiver run up his spine.

"What is it Matsuoka- senpai?" Nitori asked softly, afraid to break the silence that he hated so much.

"I can't go on because there's a wall in front of us," Rin said deadpan and it made Nitori gasp in terror. He knew what that meant, they would have to backtrack and then find an impossible turn to only get lost completely. He could already imagine being stuck in the darkness for hours. Would they starve to death? Rin was already hungry so Nitori giggled nervously at the thought.

"Perhaps you should lead the way huh," Rin said softly while nudging Nitori in the side.

"What, why me?" Nitori whined loudly as he tried to sound confident and in control.

"Just move Nitori," Rin huffed in annoyance and he let himself be guided by the silver-haired boy.

They had been bumping into walls and each other for what seemed like ages when suddenly a creepy tune started to surround them. No matter how much Nitori had hated the silence, the stupid music was even worse. It was the type of music that would always play in those creepy films when someone was about to be slashed to death. Nitori shuffled forward and when a ghost appeared in front of him, he lost it. He kicked the ghost violently in a daze and it was only afterwards that he realised what he had done. The ghost was squirming on the floor and Nitori could hear Rin gasp beside him.

"What the fuck Nitori, you're not supposed to kick people," Rin said while whacking Nitori in the head lightly.

"He isn't supposed to pop out of nowhere to scare the shit out of me either!" Nitori huffed back while crouching next to the poor ghost.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Nitori asked softly waiting for the person behind the costume to answer.

"Fuck, my balls!" the person exclaimed and Nitori felt his cheeks flush. Not in a million years did he imagine that he would ever kick someone in the private parts.

"The fuck Nitori, you're not supposed to kick a guy in the balls, that's not cool," Rin exclaimed loudly and he sounded rather angry.

"I didn't meant to," Nitori said with a small voice.

"It's okay, by the way, can you release my hand now, before you crush it?" Rin said with a soft voice and Nitori gasped. He had indeed been clutching Rin's hand like a lifeline. In fact, it was having Rin next to him that made him courageous enough to fight off their 'attacker.'

It didn't take the boys too much longer to finally find the damn exit and they both squinted their eyes when they were met with bright lights. It took them awhile to get used to the lights surrounding them again. Rin looked down at Nitori and he couldn't help but feel proud. Even if Nitori's attack was a low blow, he did protect Rin and that made the cherry-haired male feel special and cherished. He had never thought anyone would want to protect him, it was an alien feeling to him yet it was something that he could get used to. Nitori seemed to be fairly relaxed and Rin decided that sitting down for a while might be a good idea.

* * *

He dragged Nitori towards the gym and they soon found the perfect spot to watch the movie. They were just in time to see the revamped version of the chainsaw massacre and Rin was brimming with anticipation. He loved blood and gore from time to time and he was excited to see the countless chopped of limbs and blood splatters all over the screen. He excused himself for a quick moment to get something to drink and eat. He decided to share a popcorn bucket with Nitori to thank him for earlier in the maze. He bought Nitori's favourite drink too just because he was feeling generous and happy. When he sat back next to the silver-haired boy, he tilted his head slightly at the boy. He seemed to be staring off into the distance again. Rin nudged the boy and smiled at him, trying to reassure the younger boy. This time, Rin would protect him if it was needed.

The gym was soon plunged into darkness and the movie started playing. Rin glanced at Nitori more than once to check whether the boy was still fine. He knew that nothing could really happen but Rin just wanted to make sure. He was glad to have Nitori next to him, it just felt… _right._

He playfully fed Nitori a piece of popcorn because he knew that someone's leg was about to be chopped off. He could faintly see a blush creep up Nitori's cheeks and Rin had to admit that his chest was also burning with…_ passion? Love? Lust? Who knew…_

Rin continued to feed Nitori whenever a very brutal scene would come up on the screen. The cherry-haired boy knew exactly when something gruesome would happen so it was easy to 'protect' Nitori from it. Rin cast his gaze towards the scene and he was just in time to see the bloody chainsaw appear in close-up. His gaze darkened and he smirked widely. He could feel his body shiver with anticipation to see which one would be the next victim.

Nitori whimpered next to Rin. He tried to look at anything but the screen but it was so hard! It was common sense that when you tried to ignore something it would always end up drawing your attention. Without realising it, he grabbed Rin's hand and clutched it firmly. He held it like it was the last thing that he would ever got to hold in his life. Nitori stared at their hands as he felt Rin's thumb rub soothing circles on the back of his hand. The sweet gesture made Nitori's heart flutter and when he dared to gaze at the cherry-haired male he was greeted with one of Rin's sweet smiles. They were a very rare occurrence and when they did show, it was something that Nitori treasured deeply. Knowing that he was the one that earned that smile was simply priceless.

Carefully and with a truckload of hesitance, Nitori placed his head on Rin's shoulder. Normally couples would sit like this in the movie theatre while watching a romantic movie. Nitori blushed as he realised that they were neither a couple nor were they watching anything close to a romantic movie. However to him, it felt really good to be able to be this close to his Senpai. He sighed happily when Rin made no move to push the boy away. In fact, he even felt Rin rest his head against his own. No amount of severed limbs would bring down Nitori of his rush of ecstasy now…

* * *

When the two boys entered the games room, Nitori was relieved. He knew that nothing scary could happen right now. He had dragged Rin towards the big tub in the middle of the room. It was filled with water and there were apples floating around in the tub. Nitori loved bobbing for apples even though it always took him quite some time to finally catch one. He smiled broadly at Rin and he couldn't wait to see his Senpai in action. He imagined Rin to be good at anything that he did. There was probably not a thing in the world that Rin couldn't do. To Nitori, Rin was absolutely _perfect._

Rin eyed the water and the apples carefully. Truth be told, he had never bobbed for apples before. He didn't know how to even begin. He glanced at Nitori and was met with a very broad and cute smile. He knew that Nitori expected him to be good at anything but that was far from realistic. There were things in life that Rin would always fail at and he wasn't sure whether bobbing for apples could be added to that list. With a deep sigh, he shuffled towards the tub. He was afraid to tell Nitori that he had no clue how to do this because that would make him seem weak. Rin knew that the image Nitori had of him wasn't always realistic but it did boost his ego enormously. He was secretly always brimming with ecstasy when Nitori congratulated him whenever he did something good. He would never show Nitori how much he enjoyed those compliments.

"Something wrong Matsuoka-Senpai?" Nitori asked softly while shooting Rin another dazzling smile.

"No," Rin retorted quickly to disguise his hesitance. How hard could bobbing for apples really be? Just stick your head under water and try to grab one of those shiny red apples.

Rin looked at the water and took a deep breath. He stuck his head in the water and it was surprisingly cold and he shivered involuntarily. He tried his best to grab an apple but those damn things kept getting away. Rin was grateful that he was a swimmer because he did manage to keep his head under water for quite some time. However, not long enough to grab an apple apparently. Rin raised his head and took a deep breath of air. He sulked because he didn't manage to get an apple on his first try. He wondered whether Nitori would be disappointed. To hide his embarrassment, he stuck his head in the water again quickly, hoping that Nitori hadn't seen his blushing cheeks. On the second attempt, Rin did manage to grab hold of an apple and he showed it to Nitori like a lion that he just managed to grab the biggest prey in the savannah. He was proud of himself and he tried to smile as best as possible with the apple still stuck between his sharp teeth. Nitori's eyes twinkled with pride and before either of them realised what happened, Nitori shuffled closer and took a bite of the apple that was still sitting firmly between Rin's teeth.

The cherry-haired boy looked at Nitori with widened yet amused eyes. He thought Nitori looked incredibly cute when he executed that bold move. Rin grabbed hold of the apple with his hand and took a bite as well. He knew that he had a gleeful twinkle in his eyes but he didn't care. Tonight he had felt all kinds of things and he accepted this with grace. He didn't think it was weird to be attracted to Nitori. It all felt so _right._

Nitori knew he had a really red hue on his cheeks because they felt like they were on fire. He couldn't believe that he had taken a bite of the apple that Rin had caught. The apple was really juicy and tasty and the fact that it belonged to Rin only made it more special. Other people would think Nitori was being silly but he knew full well what he was feeling. A feeling that he would never want to let go because he knew that he loved Rin. He had known it all along and it would always be that way.

Nitori jumped up as he felt Rin's thumb wipe some juice from his lips. Rin looked so sexy and Nitori felt his entire body blaze, he didn't expect the night to be this good. Sure he had been scared but Rin was always there to protect him.

"Shall we do one more thing? It's getting kind of late," Rin glanced at his watch and Nitori nodded in agreement. Even though he didn't want the night to end, Nitori was getting sleepy and he looked forward to the snugness of his warm bed.

"Shall we go to the picture booth?" Nitori asked tentatively. He had always thought the walls in their room could use a bit of decoration but Rin had always protested since 'memories are nice but that's all they are.'

To Nitori's surprise, Rin agreed and they headed off to one of the classrooms that was transformed into a picture room.

* * *

When they entered the room Nitori gasped in surprise. The room had little 'corners' with different themes. You could just sit somewhere and then a photographer would take your picture. You could sit between ghosts, witches, huge wolves,…

"Are the two of you looking for a nice memory," a soft voice startled the both of them and they looked at a girl dressed up as a cat. Rin thought the ears were so cute and he had to refrain himself from touching them.

"Yes," Nitori smiled a sweet smile and the girl eyed them with furrowed brows.

"Something's missing though," she murmured and the two boys shrugged and waited for the girl to snap out of her thoughts.

"I know!" She exclaimed loudly and she grabbed the boys by the hand to drag them out of the room…

* * *

Rin crinkled his nose and he tried to supress the smile that formed on his sexy face. The brush tickled on his face and he tried his best to sit still. He couldn't believe that he had let the girl talk him into getting dressed up for the picture. He tried to protest but the twinkle in Nitori's eyes was hard to ignore. With a deep sigh he had agreed and now he was being transformed by the girl. When he was little he would always watch Gou in awe when she got her face painted.

"Sit still," the girl whispered with a soft voice and Rin sighed deeply before closing his eyes and focussing on remaining as still as possible. It was hard though because Rin normally didn't let himself be bossed around but for Nitori, he would do anything right now.

When Rin looked in the mirror he was surprised. He was transformed into a wolf and he smirked as he felt the softness of the ears that were sitting snuggly in his hair. He wasn't transformed into a ferocious wolf, no he actually looked quite cute. He crinkled his nose and smirked at his reflection. Getting dressed up wasn't that bad when it was done properly. He wondered what Nitori looked like and he left the room to look for his friend.

Nitori was fondling his cape as he was looking at the door. He was dressed up as a vampire with a cute hat that sported a carved pumpkin in satin. He loved the fake fangs he had received and he couldn't stop smiling to show them off. He hoped that Rin wasn't too upset with the whole ordeal because he knew that Rin didn't like these kinds of things. He anxiously sat on a huge yet fake carved pumpkin, waiting for Rin to arrive.

Rin entered the room and immediately noticed Nitori. When Nitori smiled at him he couldn't help but smirk as he saw the fake fangs. They fit the silver-haired boy so well and Rin couldn't wait to inspect the boy up close.

"You're so cute," Nitori beamed as he brushed his fingers over the furry ears on Rin's head.

"Shut up," he scolded Nitori softly while nudging the boy in the side. The boy yelped and smiled a broad smile.

When Nitori looked up and his eyes met Rin's, the cherry-haired male felt the air leave his lungs. Those eyes sparkled so brightly and Rin had never seen such a beautiful thing before. He knew Nitori was cute but he had never paid that much attention to the boy. It was the first time that Rin took the time to really look at Nitori. It would seem silly because Nitori's face was painted with make-up but it didn't matter to Rin. He was finally able to see how sexy Nitori really was. He was…_breath-taking._

Rin didn't really know what to say. He knew that there were other people in the room but he didn't seem to register them at all. He could only gaze at the younger boy like his life depended on it. In one way, it really did because he knew that his heart had been stolen a few seconds ago. Rin decided that it was now or never and he glanced at Nitori lovingly.

"Will you be my Halloween pumpkin?"

Rin barely registered the gasp coming from the younger boy because he had pressed his soft lips against Nitori's. He vaguely knew that the girl had snapped a picture and Rin was secretly glad because he would treasure that picture forever, just like he would treasure Nitori for as long as the boy would let him.

"_I will."_

**Hiya!**

**I just cannot seem to write a short one-shot :p they always end up being rather long so I hope you don't mind! I hope you enjoyed this little/long drabble :) It was my first time writing about Rin and Nitori and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be :) I'm secretly proud of myself right now :)**

**Next story will be called 'Just Kissing' and it will feature Nagisa and Rei (dedicated to Ruda102)**

**If there is anything that you really want to read about, just let me know! For everybody that loves Haruka/Makoto, they will appear soon because I cannot live without them :) **

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the lovely reviews for the previous story!**

**Lots of love!**


	3. Just Kissing

_**Just Kissing**_

_**A/N: This is dedicated to Ruda102, hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Pairing: Nagisa x Rei**_

_**Rating: Light M I suppose :)**_

_**Reason? I never have an excuse for the shenanigans that I produce :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Rei didn't notice the rustle in his tent at first. The boys had decided to camp by the swimming pool at school for the weekend. The big tournament was coming up so they didn't want to waste any time by travelling back and forth between their houses and the swimming pool. They all had their separate tents because they could use all the rest they could get. Makoto and Haruka were okay-ish when it came to sleeping but Nagisa was a totally different standard. He would cling to anyone or anything in his sleep, not to mention the continuous talking and mumbling. It's not that Rei didn't want to sleep with his boyfriend, now was just not the best time.

Rei sleepily opened one eye as he finally noticed the rustling in his tent. He could feel someone pushing his blankets aside just a little, to snuggle against his back. He didn't have to think long to realise that the bubbly blonde had joined him in his tent. The blue-haired boy decided to close his eye again because he deemed it too early to get up already. The heat against his back was welcome and when Nagisa slumped his arm over Rei's waist, the boy felt complete.

Nagisa's soft breathing tickled Rei's neck and the latter decided to turn his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the blonde God. His hair was all mussed up and Rei figured that Nagisa hadn't bothered to get dressed and ready yet.

Rei yawned loudly and he felt his eyes droop again, he was not ready to face another harsh round of practice. Gou had been brutal on the boys but they all knew it was for the best. Rei was glad to have Nagisa by his side and to see his lover swim was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It gave him strength to watch Nagisa slide through the water. However, the thing that Rei liked most is when they would toy with each other after practice. Nagisa always wanted to play some kind of game and at first Rei would mutter and complain but now, he loved those extra activities.

"Rei-chan, I actually came here to wake you up because Makoto and Haruka are already awake, but right now, I just want to cuddle," Nagisa giggled and pressed a soft kiss on Rei's ear. The blue-haired boy shivered at the touch and a smile curved his lips. _Nagisa and his cuddles…_

Rei rolled himself over to his other side so that he faced the bubbly blonde. Nagisa was shooting a dazzling smile at him and Rei couldn't help but return the sweet gesture. He pulled Nagisa closer and wrapped an arm over him, gently kissing his forehead before tucking Nagisa's head beneath his chin. Rei never minded when Nagisa was in a cuddly-mood, it was just another way of showering Rei with affection and the blue-haired boy took all of it. He had to admit that Nagisa had changed him slightly because Rei wasn't used to showing his feelings. He didn't do that in public but when it was just the two of them, he did his best to shower Nagisa with affection as well.

* * *

"What's the time?" Rei mumbled, not really wanting to know the answer because he didn't want to release his boyfriend just yet.

"Still too early to get up, don't worry," Nagisa giggled, snuggling into Rei.

Rei fought to stay awake, but he quickly found himself dozing off into a light slumber as he felt Nagisa's hands snake under the blankets and his fingernails slowly trace over his bare back. He didn't sleep with a T-shirt because the weather was warm and humid at night.

He wasn't sure how much later – it may have only been moments, but Rei was pulled out of his sleepy daze once again. Nagisa was nuzzling into his neck and a soft moan escaped from Rei's lips as Nagisa tickled the sensitive skin of his neck. Rei scooted down so that they were facing each other, noses touching.

"I kind of wished we didn't have practice today, I could really use the sleep," Rei mumbled softly. Normally Rei wasn't the type of person to waste his time on sleep as there were so many things to study but the long days of practice had really worn him out.

"I know Rei-chan, but you know, there are so many fun things to do when you're awake… like kissing!" Nagisa exclaimed before softly pressing his lips against Rei's.

The blue-haired boy smiled against Nagisa's lips and he hummed appreciatively. Rei opened his eyes slightly to watch his lover and he wasn't at all surprised to find Nagisa staring at him from beneath his long lashes. Rei squirmed slightly under Nagisa's intense gaze, the things those eyes could do to him…

"You're doing it again," Rei murmured against Nagisa's sweet lips. The boy simply giggled because he knew exactly what Rei was talking about. Still Nagisa felt the need to tease the blue-haired boy a little so he pretended to be a sweet and innocent child that was just being cute.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nagisa spoke softly while brushing his thumb over Rei's cheek.

Rei leaned into the touch because he knew it would all be over way too soon. All too soon, they would have to go their separate ways as their brutal practice would start.

Nagisa simply smiled a cute smile. "You're my favourite thing to look at," he whispered. Whenever Nagisa uttered his feelings he would do so in a whisper, afraid to otherwise sound harsh. Nagisa always had a very bubbly voice but when he was serious, he would whisper because he didn't want to break the effect of his words. Rei always felt special when Nagisa whispered to him because he knew the deeper meaning of the gentle whispers.

Rei felt a fluttering low in his belly. "I know that," he whispered back, a small lump forming in his throat. "You're just looking at me like _that._ The look that's going to get us in a whole lot of trouble if you don't stop right now." He nudged Nagisa in the side in hopes of transferring his statement loud and clear.

Nagisa simply shrugged. "Why would we get into trouble?" Nagisa kissed Rei again, this time with a lot more force and passion. Rei groaned and opened his mouth, deepening the passionate kiss. He should have known that with Nagisa things would never stay simple and clean. Cuddles would always turn into kisses and Rei didn't mind that at all. The problem with those damn hot kisses is that they would always turn into touches and touches would always lead to…

Rei pulled away because he knew exactly where thoughts like that would end up.

* * *

Nagisa pouted in protest, running his fingers through Rei's soft hair to pull his head closer again. Rei twisted to try and get away but he failed miserably. There was something about Nagisa that was just so entrancing that Rei was always interested in finding out what was going to happen next. Rei is supposed to be the smarter and the more rational one but when it came to Nagisa, well let's just say that Rei would often get carried away.

Nagisa pressed his lips against Rei's once more, totally tossing any sign of rational thoughts out of the window. Rei was utterly lost and he let Nagisa coax him into a seductive dance of their tongues. A sense of rationalism hit Rei and he pulled away from Nagisa. He could already feel his pulse pick up and he knew that this had to stop because they would have to get up soon.

"Nagisa," Rei had a very hard time keeping the grin off his face as he spoke. How could you not grin at the beauty in front of you? "We'll have to go soon so we really don't have time for… this."

Nagisa frowned slightly, he didn't really understand what the big problem was.

"It's just kissing," Nagisa moved closer towards the blue-haired boy again but he was stopped when Rei's hand kept him back.

"Just kissing?" Rei asked, eyebrows furrowed because he didn't believe Nagisa at all. The blonde would always try to coax Rei into doing things that were not appropriate given the time and the location. He smiled as he remembered their fun encounter in the copy room at school.

Nagisa's lips twitched mischievously and he chuckled quietly before gently nipping Rei's lower lip.

Rei growled softly and rolled until he had the blonde pinned beneath him. Nagisa squeaked in surprise, but quickly locked his hands behind Rei's neck to pull him in for another kiss. However, Rei deftly pried away those hands and held them above Nagisa's head. The blonde giggled and waited with anticipation shining in his brilliant eyes. They were in a tangle of blankets and Rei figured out that with all those blankets between them that things couldn't get out of hand. They would simply just stick to kissing just like Nagisa said.

Rei smirked at the blonde. "If it's just kissing, you won't mind to have your hands above your head."

Nagisa smiled back at the blue-haired boy and stretched out beneath him. "Kiss me then?" he asked innocently and sweetly in a manner that only Nagisa could conceive.

* * *

Rei lowered his head and happily obeyed the sweet command that came from the blonde. Rei was gentle, flicking his tongue out to taste Nagisa's lips and barely grazing his own lips against Nagisa's mouth. They were soon carried away again, deepening the kiss, tongues dancing a slow yet very erotic dance. When Rei parted, he panted softly and his gaze was fixed on the blonde beneath him. Nagisa simple looked gorgeous and somehow, it made Rei feel kind of sad.

Rei sighed and he closed his eyes to rearrange the thoughts that were running through his mind. He didn't know why a certain melancholy had just taken over him. They were just kissing and that's the exact reason why Rei suddenly felt a shot of sadness run through his veins.

"I wish we could do this more often," Rei mumbled softly.

"What, kiss?" Nagisa replied, wriggling his hands as little as he could because they were still firmly held by Rei.

"Be together," Rei said softly, he didn't want to feel sad or depressed but right now, he just couldn't shake that feeling off of him.

Nagisa paused his wriggling, hearing the sadness in Rei's reply.

Rei let go of Nagisa's hands and soon he was being pulled down so that he could bury his face in Nagisa's neck. They'd been over this too many times to count. They both knew that being together in public would be hard. It's not that their friends didn't accept their relationship because Haruka and Makoto were also together but their parents were a different type of story. Both of them had softly brought up the theme of two boys dating and their parents had thrown a hissy fit each and every time. Whenever Nagisa or Rei would even dare to mention that Haruka and Makoto were a couple, their parents threatened to take them of the swimming team. No matter how much they protested, their parents would never agree if they were to announce their relationship.

Because of that, they could never hold hands in public, they could never kiss whenever they felt like it. Everything was hidden and moreover according to their parents, forbidden. Nagisa was the one that suffered a lot when he couldn't touch Rei whenever he wanted but the bubbly blonde would never show how truly sad he could be at certain times. He would always smile for his Rei-chan to make the pain more bearable for the both of them. Nagisa knew that if he would break down in sadness as well, Rei wouldn't be able to take it. So, Nagisa continued to smile his dazzling smile to reassure Rei that whenever they were safe and secure, they could be who they truly were, _happily in love…_

Nagisa hated it when Rei was sad, in Nagisa's book of rules – yes he does have one- Rei was not supposed to be sad. He dragged his lips up to his boyfriends ear. Nagisa could feel a small tremor go through Rei who was still lying on top of him.

"However, when we do get to be together…" Nagisa whispered, gently nudging Rei's earlobe with his nose.

"It's _beautiful_ and _perfect._" Rei added breathlessly.

"Exactly."

"And special," Rei added. "Because it's just between us, no one else gets to have what we have."

Nagisa pulled Rei's up and he bumped his nose against the blue-haired boy's. "No, no one has what we have."

Rei smiled against Nagisa's lips and he hugged the blonde closely once more. He didn't want to part with Nagisa because he knew it would take hours before they could hug and share their warmth again.

"You're so good at it," Nagisa heard Rei say. "So good at hiding it in front of everyone."

"That doesn't mean I want you any less," Nagisa said quickly. The blonde wanted Rei whenever he could have him and in every way he could have him. From the moment he had first lain eyes on the blue-haired boy, he was lost. He didn't try and fight the strong feelings that gripped at his heart, no, he just let them blossom into the beautiful thing that they had right now. _Beauty becomes you…_

"I know," Rei replied. "I just admire you, that's all."

Nagisa smiled another dazzling smile. "I like you just the way you are."

"Oh really," Rei added, sounding surprised.

"Of course, you're always so _beautiful," _Nagisa's whisper was laced with the kind of love he could only shower one person with.

* * *

"Ne Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked softly while brushing his thumb over Rei's lower lip. The blue-haired boy tilted his head slightly and blinked a few times at the blonde, waiting for what would be said next.

"Shouldn't we get rid of all these blankets," Nagisa muttered, trying to tug at the blankets that were still sitting snuggly between them.

"No," Rei said laughing. "That's a very bad idea."

"I just want to be close," Nagisa whined and Rei just had to give in whenever Nagisa pulled the whiney-card.

"Fine."

They twisted and tugged at the blankets and Rei wondered what the hell Nagisa was doing because he was tossing and turning like a madman.

"What are you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde who was now adjusting the blankets so that they were draped loosely around the two of them.

"Just getting comfortable Rei-chan," Nagisa replied brightly with a matching smile.

"Well don't get too comfortable," Rei murmured, moving so that he was on top of Nagisa again. He had a very hard time to ignore the obvious erection pressed up against his. They didn't need a lot to be turned on to be honest. Just a few passionate kisses would do the trick and Rei could mentally slap himself because Nagisa had managed to turn him on even if that was the one thing he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Nagisa pressed his lips firmly against Rei's and the blue-haired boy let go of any reason his mind still had left. He would just let himself be led by Nagisa wherever he wanted to take the both of them. Nagisa moaned softly as Rei kissed him, his hands gliding down Rei's back and sneaking behind the elastic of Rei's pajama pants. Rei grinned into the kiss.

"You keep your hands… up here," he gasped between kisses, pulling Nagisa's hands back up to drape them over his shoulders. "Okay?"

Nagisa sighed reluctantly because he didn't like it when he wasn't allowed to touch Rei the way he wanted to. The blonde knew that they shouldn't do anything other than kissing but his body was burning and yearning for more and Rei was the only one that could give him the _more_ he sought so desperately.

Rei propped himself up on his elbows so that he could cup Nagisa's face in his hands as he pressed his soft lips against Nagisa's. Just when Rei was thinking how well behaved the blonde was being, Rei felt something tugging at his pajama pants, and they began to slide down his hips and over his buttocks.

Startled, he pulled his lips away and looked at Nagisa accusingly. He twisted his head to see Nagisa's toes gripping his pants and slowly dragging them down until they were bunched up around Rei's ankles. The blue-haired boy was now… _naked._

"Nagisa, what did I say?" Rei turned his head back to the blonde who was now sporting a broad and beautiful grin.

"You didn't say anything about feet!" Nagisa didn't wait for a response, he simply yanked Rei's head down and sucked on his bottom lip, rubbing himself against Rei at the same time.

"I thought you said that this was just kissing," Rei panted as he could feel the friction send delicious currents through his body. He knew that he was lost because the lust and arousal would always win over his rational mind.

"Just go with the flow Rei-chan," Nagisa mused as he crushed their lips together, taking away any rhyme and reason between the two of them.

* * *

Rei was lying on his back and his energy level had just dropped below zero. He groaned when he remembered that they had to get up because practice was really going to start in a few minutes now. Rei tilted his head so he could gaze at the beauty that had his head sprawled on top of his chest. Nagisa looked so content and Rei was actually waiting for the blonde to sprout a tail and start purring. 'Nagisa would make a very _beautiful_ cat', Rei thought to himself.

"There're going to know, you know," Rei mumbled, brushing his fingers over Nagisa's bare back.

"Know what?" Nagisa asked softly, his eyes closed, smile curling on his face.

"What we've been doing," Rei replied.

Nagisa could only laugh and he ran a hand through his mussed up hair.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them we were just kissing."

It wasn't until Rei heard the wonderful giggle that he realised that Nagisa had been joking.

"_Stupid, sexy and beautiful Nagisa!"_

**Hello!**

**I hope everybody enjoyed this one-shot :) I didn't include any real smut because I find it rather hard to write and especially with a pairing that I'm not used to. Sorry if you've been waiting for that! I was rather insecure about this one and I ended up re-writing it twice . So this is my version of how I envision things between Nagisa and Rei, if you envision it differently, then I'm sorry our vision don't match :) **

**The next story will be about Haruka and Makoto :) As I've said before, if there is anything in particular that you would like to read about, please let me know in a review or in a PM :)**

**Lots of love!**


	4. Come and Help me Fly

_**Come and Help me Fly**_

**A/N: This story is really sad and I cannot say that they both make it out okay so I'm sorry for that!**

**Pairing: Haruka X Makoto**

**Rating: T (No smut, only sadness and angst)**

**Reason? I never have an excuse for the shenanigans that I produce :)**

**Inspired by my favourite song and Final Fantasty VII Crisis Core (the only game that ever brought me to tears, dammit :p) I sadly don't own the song, nor the amazing game nor the charatcers from Free! In fact, I own nothing, except for my pupils maybe :p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Soft and warm sand chafed against Haruka's back. He was washed up on the shore. The steady stream of sea lapping at his ice-cold feet. It wasn't the fact that the water wasn't warm, Haruka just felt cold, freezing even. He didn't even know how he got washed up on the shore, nor did he know how long he'd been lying there. His eyes were closed and warm and soothing memories flashed around in his fragile mind.

_Warm green and very twinkling eyes met his own oceanic gaze. A never-faltering smile was all he could see. The smile tugged at his heart and Haruka had never felt so joyous in his entire life before. A lingering touch of lips against his own made his heart flutter away along with the warm breeze that connect the two of them._

The warm memories were soon lost in Haruka's mind and they were replaced by a dark void, sucking up everything that made him cling to the other boy. The images were fleeting as Haruka let them go, he deemed them to be unnecessary, he felt like he didn't deserve them so het let them go, swept away with a steady beat of his heart, into the dark void that was slowly spreading. He wanted to go back home and his mind pleaded for _him _to guide him back, back to the place they once called home. Haruka could feel that he wasn't strong enough to be left alone, he knew that he wouldn't be able to survive all by himself. The strong guide that once guided him through life wasn't here anymore…

Haruka could picture _him_ with strong yet soft white wings. They looked so appealing and Haruka wondered what it would feel like to be able to fly. _He _looked so graceful, flapping his wings, Haruka tried to catch one of _his_ feathers but when he reached out, he caught nothing at all.

He pleaded _him _to lend him _his_ wings, he would trade them for the world, trade them for everything that held him back. He would trade them tonight, for everything that he still had.

He remembered the lie that _he_ had told him so gracefully days ago. _He _even made sure that Haruka believed every word of it. The words were spoken so softly that Haruka had trouble understanding them. However, those green eyes spoke more truthfully than the words and Haruka knew it was the perfect lie. He decided to believe it anyway, the lie seemed better than the truth.

Haruka's breath stuttered and he wanted to gasp for air, if he had the strength to do so. It felt like there was no steady stream of air going to his burning lungs and Haruka didn't seem to try to do anything about it. The deafening silence around him made him shiver and shake. He could feel the silence creep into his system, effectively shutting down every sense of hearing he had left. He couldn't hear anything anymore, there was no sound, he could feel the sea but couldn't hear it. Ever since he was robbed of the most beautiful sound in the world, he didn't even want to hear anything anymore. Not a single sound could compare to the one voice he had yearned to hear.

Haruka could feel grey walls creep up to him, he was surrounded and not an ounce of light could be seen anywhere. He didn't want to be engulfed by light, he didn't deserve it. It had all been his fault, he had faltered to love and protect the _one_ thing he never thought he would miss. It's not like he didn't miss _him,_ Haruka just thought that _he _would be around forever. Haruka didn't care about the things that surrounded him, the ocean that once seemed to calm him every single day, seemed distant and he didn't even want to be engulfed by it. Everything would go on without him, he didn't belong here or there anymore. There wouldn't be a single place that would keep him, nothing was the same without _him _by his side.

Haruka didn't recognise himself anymore. He had tried to look at himself in the mirror when he was still back home, but his reflection didn't match. His eyes were off and his complexion paler than ever. He pictured _him_ standing next to him while brushing teeth like they used to do every morning. That was the image that matched but ever since… Haruka was unrecognisable, torn by something that no one could ever repair ever again. He had tried to find himself somewhere but he failed miserably. He didn't feel like he still belonged anywhere anymore. He tried to look for himself by the pool, the park, the promenade, the beach, the ocean,… However, Haruka didn't find what he was looking for and somehow, he didn't even care anymore. The most vital part that he consisted of was gone and it could never be replaced no matter how hard he tried.

A few days ago, he felt a strong chill creep over his spine and his heart stopped beating altogether. He knew that _it_ had happened and there was nothing he could do to turn back time. The image of that fateful night haunted him for days on end until he was finally where he belonged. Washed up on the shore while the sea was gently caressing his feet. Haruka's mind wandered off one last time, replaying that fateful event, haunting him for the very last time.

* * *

"For the both of us." _His_ breath stuttered as his body was draining all of his energy.

"Both of us?" Haruka asked while staring at _him _with wide eyes.

"That's right, you're going to…" the voice stuttered once more, trying to break free.

"You're going to?" Haruka asked, eyes never leaving _him_.

A strong hand gripped Haruka behind his head and his eyes widened as far as they could. Waiting for _him,_ not daring to say anything to break the moment.

"Live." Haruka's head was pressed against _his _bare chest and Haruka could feel his forehead burn where they touched. He never wanted _him _to let go, it would be so wrong to be apart.

"You'll be my living legacy, I need you to be my living legacy."

* * *

Haruka could feel the hand releasing him and he stared at it until it flopped onto the sand, not having enough energy to move it once more. Haruka rose his head and looked down again, perhaps if he wished hard enough, everything would be okay again.

The _boy_ tore off the necklace he had worn ever since the day they had met. _He_ had never taken if off and Haruka winced as the necklace snapped.

"My honour, my dreams, they're yours now."

The necklace was held out to him and Haruka took it because it would be all he had left. He knew what would happen but his mind was playing tricks with him. He could see it turn out differently, a more happy ending but deep down, he knew he wouldn't get what he wanted. He had always gotten what he wanted and sooner or later, he knew that his luck would not last.

"I am your living legacy," Haruka repeated the words to reassure _him._ He would continue on living and telling everyone about _him._

Green eyes were closed and Haruka knew he missed them already. How could he not, they were always there, gazing at him, encouraging him to do better, to live his life to the fullest. A soft breeze swept through _his _hair softly and Haruka knew _his_ heart had stopped beating because he could also feel his own heart giving away. A short strained breath escaped from his lips. The moment had arrived and Haruka wanted to turn back time, repeating their happy days over and over again, like an old record that everyone cherished.

Short strained breathes bubbled up from his throat and he finally let out the scream he had been holding back for so long.

Haruka finally opened his eyes, the sand still chafing his back softly. The touch was familiar as he had spent many days on this very shore, toying around with _him._ The sky was still clouded but sun rays were gently seeping through, making the sky less ominous.

Haruka remembered that _he_ had once told him that the sky could be frightening. Haruka could see the clouds move to make way for a warm and shining sun, greeting him with the warmth he so desperately sought ever since.

"It looks so liberating," Haruka's voice was barely audible as it was swept away by a soft breeze.

He glanced up and saw _him _once more, graceful as ever, flapping those beautiful white wings. One feather, two feathers, three feathers, fell down and Haruka could only wish to have those wings as well. He would trade them for everything that he had.

"I want those wings too," he whispered and he held out his hand, not to catch any of the feathers this time, but to catch the hand that was held out to him.

The hand that had pulled him out of the pool or his tub so many time, the hand that touched him like no one had touched him before. Their hands locked and Haruka was swept away by his own white wings, finally reunited with _him._

**- Uploaded this for my girlfriend who's still dutifully working at school. She was insecure about this one so I just uploaded it without her knowing. **


End file.
